Call me Ran
by Schus Soft Insanity
Summary: sometimes, Rain is refreshing and the bringer of change. When Omi and Aya fight, the biggest change of all comes about.


((This is the unedited version of 'Call me Ran' ))

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pitter patter of rain outside used to be comforting. On long lost gray days he could sit in front of the shop window, glad for the rain, there to wash away the smell of the streets, to give coolness in the hot summer and even quiet and peace during those long school months when the girls would come screaming and giggling through the shop like a tornado of high pitched voices... Yes that was the sound of peace the sound of purity and of a new start. How come the rain didn't sound so good now? It was no comfort to him, no comfort to the small blond sitting in the shop window hugging his fuzzy robe close to his trembling fragile form. It was not a new start, it was not peace. The pitter patter of rain outside meant that somewhere out there Aya was crying. The sky felt those deep sorrows hidden so well behind amethyst eyes, the only one that could see and feel anything other then that icy glare Aya hid behind most of his life.  
And Omi's wet cheeks, his agitated blue eyes that still rained down tears of his own, washing over his flustered cheeks as he watched the window in hope, in vein.  
It had been hours now, hours he had been standing at that window, he had watched Aya's car headlights pull out of the garage and watched them speed away into the darkness, it had started to rain moments after and Omi had felt this sick feeling in his stomach that eventually gave way to stop his tears. He sat still, and now those tears had returned in full fury, they burned his eyes and set fire to the sobs he let out. He hoped not to wake Yohji or Ken, he didn't want to disturb his teammates he knew Yohji had to do early shift in the morning and Ken had soccer practice that evening and was worn out. But most of all, he didn't want them to see him like this.  
Small fragile hands used for simple things like typing on a keyboard, but also used to end peoples lives, he put his hands together and let the blanket he had been holding around him slip to the floor, his P.J.s only thing around his cold form now. He sat in the windowsill, silent tears now as he watched the road suck the rain from the sky, he watched the dark street, searching for those two piercing pillars of light.

Aya's porche was parked outside of some seedy place on the wrong side of Tokyo.  
It was parked on a angle, taking up to parking spaces in this world that longed for space he had taken up enough for two. The front end in one, the back end in the other.  
He hadn't stopped to correct himself and he wouldn't stop anytime tonight, his hands were still shaking after the rain had soaked into his thin white tank top Ken had given him for one of his Birthday presents. Silly Ken and his sports where, it was meant to breath and was very light Aya almost never wore it, except to bed.  
Anyway it was soaked now and he hadn't bothered to put on a coat so his wet white shirt became a creamy color like his skin and slung to him like the death cold rain outside. His eyes never looked up from his hands, he watched them tremble, watched them shake and clench into fists as a certain word that blond boy had said to him resurfaced. Those shouts, those tears he had seen on Omi's tanned cheeks, those blue eyes so cull of miserable understanding. Why did Omi have to understand everything about him? Even things he wanted no one to understand, Omi knew, it's like the blond boy could see right through his every thought. Like Omi knew him.   
His hands hadn't stopped shaking in quite awhile now, they still trembled and it was hard to even get the drink down fast enough before it shook all over him and stained his white shirt. He had promised himself he would never drink, he would never do such things. Waist his life like his partner Yohji had done for ever it seemed. He had promised himself that his last drink would be that first one Yohji had bought him on hi first birthday with Weiss, the same day Ken had given him this shirt and Omi... Omi had given him a card with signatures of the rest of the gang on it and a picture of them all. He wished Omi hadn't given him that card. He wished Omi would just stop looking into his eyes and stop ebbing away his hard work. He had worked hard to build iron doors around his tattered and broken heart. Yet the blond persisted. and now that he had Aya's doors down, now that they were so close...Even the little things shot Aya into a frenzy, and made him tremble with his rash and sometimes stupid emotions that overpowered his regular thinking patterns. They ran amok in his head now, those things he would rather not have making his blood hot.

Aya Drank more, settling to drink until his hands stopped shaking, until this tight chest relaxed until he could control himself, until he no longer felt this stabbing at his ribcage. The night went on like that for some time, until Aya's hands no longer shook, until his head was barely hanging up, until his bright clear eyes were clouded over with intoxication and until the bar tendered refused to feed him anymore drinks.  
Someone sat beside him, a soft arm went around his strong shoulders and Aya's violet eyes lulled closed, he sighed and his body went limp, leaning against this stranger who seemed so comforting, although he could not recall why he needed to be comforted, his head rolled over and slumped against the mans shoulders with a comforted sigh Aya let the other play long fingers against his stretched out neck, stoking him softly and gently.  
"Your thoughts are so very sad." Said a deep voice filled with a strange accent that Aya frowned, he knew that accent from somewhere, wasn't that dangerous? but the thought didn't stay long enough to cause any warning bells in his head to go off and so the red head groaned softly, letting out air he had been holding inside of him, nodding his head at the others statements. The other man smelt like foreign cologne and leather and Aya didn't want to open his eyes so he just kept them closed, smiling slightly when the other mans hand took his in his own, holding it lightly as the other long fingers ran from Aya's ear down to his shoulder, his bare skin felt cold and this man was so warm. Aya snuggled closer and it earned him a soft chuckle, also warm and delightful, from the accented man.  
"Affectionate, you just needed someone to hold you Aya, didn't you?" the man asked and then rested his hand on Aya's hip. by this time Aya was almost willing to crawl right in this comforting mans lap, his head lulled softly against the others chest instead of his shoulder, Aya's cold hands folded over one of foreign mans hands and brought it close up to his chest and then to his face.  
"There you go, your fine, safe." said the accented voice that Aya still struggled to pin point where he had heard it. His frown was soon washed away though, as well as that persisting thought in the back of his head. As soft lips kissed his cold wet flesh and sent warm sensations up Aya's spine and over his body. Aya frowned slightly the first few times, taking his hands and refusing the warm kisses, they were far further then soft touches. And although pleasant and although Aya was so drunk he was about to pass out, he knew that kisses from a strange guy was not always a good thing.  
And yet the stranger persisted, Aya could even feel the others lips turn into a smirk as he kissed Aya and Aya's hand tried to brush the others face away.  
"What's the matter? I can tell you don't mind this." Whispered the others voice and Aya frowned more, shaking his head but the others one hand caught both of his and his violet eyes still didn't open, shaking his head Aya's frown turned into a slight growl and he resisted yet the mans other hand caught his jaw and he pulled Aya's face forward.  
Soft lips that tasted of vodka pressed against his, meeting up with the grooves of his own, fitting perfectly like some sort of puzzle piece. Aya's eyes shot open but only long enough to struggle against the green eyes and fiery hair that he saw.

The struggle was short, in the end Schuldig could let go of Aya's hands because they came up and around the Germans neck and Schuldig had to do little forceful things after that, Aya's sweet, needy kisses swept over his face over his lips and neck. The German knew that Aya would be a treat, just not this much of a treat. he hadn't expected the red head to need so much, his thoughts exploded almost angrily at him, telling Schuldig everything he needed to know, just where to touch Aya, where he needed and wanted to be touched.  
The German smiled his smug smirk as Aya sat in his lap, either side of Schuldigs long torso was Ayas muscled and elegant legs as Aya snuggled close to him, the red head seemed to like licking his neck, not to Schuldigs protest.

Aya felt a fire inside him rise, his body feeling hotter then normal and every time Schuldigs warm flesh touched his, he could feel his muscles tremble under those knowing hands.  
Schuldigs hands ran over his stomach and his muscles clenched and quivered, Schuldigs palms teased the insides of his thighs and Aya felt his knees quake, his head leaning back letting his body be exposed to the very thing he had struggled against in the beginning. and Schuldig kissed the middle of his chest softly, nuzzling his throat lovingly and Aya could only whimper and pull the German closer, he knew very well who it was, he knew very well what he was doing. He just didn't care, Schuldig had come to him, when he was in need, he had come to him.  
"Let me make you better Ran..." Schuldig whispered into the Drunken assassins ear and Aya trembled under the hot breath.  
"...I'll heal your sad thoughts...I want to make you feel good." He whispered as he ran long fingers down the nape of Aya's neck onto his sensitive spine.  
Aya, who hadn't said a word this entire time, nodded softly against Schuldigs neck, he wanted to feel good, he wanted to feel better.  
"...Please..." He whispered to Schuldigs warm neck and Schuldig nodded, pulling Aya into his arms and getting up.  
Aya's legs still around him, holding onto Schuldigs neck, his face hidden under that beautiful flaming orange hair, long and over his own red locks.  
it only took Schuldigs one arm to hold the drunk Aya up to him the other he used to open the door and slip out the back of the bar.

It was quiet in the house, so peaceful and so quiet, no one had gone to the bathroom to throw up, not once had someone came crying into his room for some sort of comfort. not once had Farfarello gotten out from his bed space. All was quiet and Nagi couldn't help but think. Where the hell was Schuldig?  
Nights were never quiet around here with him around, the German slept all day and tormented people at night, he supposed it was easier for Schuldig to live at night, when there were less people thinking at him, less people who he could hear thoughts from. He didn't envy the German, he would never want to have his power, no way would he want to know who was thinking what about who for every second of his life.  
he supposed that Schuldig had been extra irritating because he and Bradley had been fighting and when they fought Schuldig couldn't sleep with Bradley, who often let Schuldig sleep peacefully who those powerful mind shields of his.  
But Bradley rarely let Schuldig sleep near him without the cruel American using Schuldigs body first, and Schu really had no choice but to give himself up if he wanted to sleep peacefully for any amount of time.  
Nagi thought it was pathetic that for the past few weeks Schuldig had been sneaking into his room sobbing at night for some peace and quiet, for a break from the voices in his head.  
Begging Nagi to just shield him, just for five minuets.  
the sound of the door confirmed that Nagi was right, Schuldig had been out drinking again, one of the many ways he had found to cope with his Bradley withdraws. The boy sighed, his bright blue eyes finely closing and he laid his dark haired head on the pillow to go back to sleep, as long as Schu was home...Everything would be ok.

Schuldig struggled to keep up with Aya's fiery demands, so much Aya had barely let him open the door, he struggled to be quiet, to still the night air, after all they were in his place, in the very laying place of Schwarz, who would sooner kill Aya then look at him.  
so Schuldig tried to keep Aya hot, the red head clung to him with his legs more then his arms, kissing him passionately as Schuldig struggled to get the door to his room open.  
Finally doing so Schuldig didn't bother to flick on a light, didn't bother to do much but put Aya down on the desk he had his music on.  
"Wait three seconds hot cakes." He said with a wink of his emerald eyes, Aya clung to the German but let him go in the end and Schuldig quickly flicked on a lamp by his bed only to shove all of the stuff off of the sloppy looking thing then he returned to Aya, still catching his breath.

Aya watched the German, who was just as desperate for attention as he was, and when he came back over Aya wrapped his arms around his neck again, he didn't know where they were or even who else was here, he didn't really care. All he could think about was how warm those kissed were on his neck as Schuldig reached up his shirt, finding hard nipples and running teasing fingers over the sensitive things Aya bit his lip to keep the groan from coming and his own hands ran down from Schuldigs neck to over his chest where he unbuttoned the white shirt he had on and slowly moved it off of Schuldigs muscled shoulders and chest, it took only seconds for Schuldig to let it slide off of his form and land on the ground crumpled and in darkness.  
Schuldig pulled Aya's tank top off of his head and did the same, feeling that pail white flesh against his was something else. he had seen Aya's body move in battle, it was something amazing and he wondered if it moved just as good while he was doing everything else, just as graceful.  
Aya moved forward and pulled the German closer to him with his feet and legs, so their bodies were pressed together, Aya's hands over Schuldigs main of fiery hair and Schuldig only had to turn around and let them both drop onto the bed, Aya's arms and body sprawled bout beneath the heavy German man.  
"You do realize how beautiful you are...so elegant..." Schuldig said and Ayas violet eyes opened to watch Schuldig for a few seconds, a puzzled frown.  
This wasn't about him, it was about feeling better and oh god Aya wanted to feel better.  
yet Schuldigs skilled hands made room between his baggy black pants and his body to fit over Aya's more sensitive parts, sending a warm rush of blood downwards that made Aya groan passionately, his hands grasped the headboard of Schuldigs bed and he pushed Schuldigs hands away with his knees, pulling his body up with his legs around Schuldigs and he pushed their bodies together, rubbing the tight crotch of Schuldigs jeans against his own, the feeling generating a gasp from Schuldig who, almost as an automated response reached down and pinch bit Ayas flawless stomach, leaving a little purple bruise and Aya pushed harder against the others body, his hips pushing up against Schuldig who seemed to be overwhelmed with it all, so much so that Aya was surprised to feel Schuldigs hands down his pants, which were half way down his ass already anyway, cool liquid on his fingertips that made Aya gasp and Schuldig chuckled at catching the other off guard. Aya gave one last hard vengeful thrust at the others chuckle and Schuldig dropped the tube of lubrication and then Aya, ever skill full with his toned body, kicked up his feet and tore down Schuldigs pants with his toes, wrapping his legs around the others legs and rubbed Schuldigs hard member with his bare ass, he could feel it throb against him and longed for Schuldig to force it into him, he was ready, even when Schuldig put the cold lubrication all around the entrance he wanted to use Aya still remained hot, the others fingers seemed to just tease him and he breathed hard against Schuldig, sweat on his pail body.  
"It's enough...Just..." and as soon as Schuldigs hands were out of the way impatient Aya moved his own body into position and pushed his hips onto Schuldig, his thighs trembling against Schuldigs sides as he felt hot throbbing Schuldig pulse inside of his bowls he closed his eyes, feeling every thick throb of Schuldigs member.  
"Friggen Hell Ran..." Schuldig panted as Aya seemed content on making him feel so utterly helpless even though he was the one who was supost to be the man...It seemed unfair but Schuldig couldn't help but be seduced and as Aya enveloped him Schuldig groaned out, the beginning of hot love, the idea of Aya all around him made him shiver, now that it was happening he could only just do his best to keep up as Aya started to fuck his hard shaft, not this wasn't the way conventional he had done things, but he liked this way much better.  
The throbbing of Schuldig inside him was eventually too much and Aya had to start to move, first with the pulsating shaft inside him, just forcing it deep within him, filling himself. Filling that empty void that was him, with Schuldig. Then when there was no more of Schuldig to swallow he pushed his body against the other, moving Schuldigs head over and back over his warm walls, the sensation of stretching to meet that need was a bitter sweet pleasure and pain.  
and Aya eventually just flipped Schuldig over, sitting atop the other he felt Schuldig rise to meet every one of his pushes with thrusts, first soft and then powerful, getting Aya to places he would of never been able to get by himself, he felt Schuldig penetrate him so deeply he thought that he might never be able to shrink back to size.  
he cried out, Schuldigs name echoing as he felt the others hard shaft shot hot seed and Ayas cry was bitter sweet, reaching climax meant the end would be soon and even though Aya felt himself reach the peak and fall over he felt tears stream down his face as he collapsed atop of Schuldig, the sticky sweet smell of their love surrounding him as he rested his face against Schuldigs panting chest. his hands clung to Schuldigs shoulders, his body shaking, and yet as he looked up at the sound of a door opening the bright light was all blurry, his vision only half as his eyes closed and the last thing he could hear was a voice, sounding like Omi without the joyful emotion, like a monotone Omi, saying Schuldigs name in a scolding tone as he fell out into darkness against Schuldigs comforting chest, his German lovers arm around him.

"Schuldig, how could you bring him here!? Bradley is gonna KILL YOU!" Nagi hissed in a worried tone, his bright blue eyes searched over the red heads placid face.  
"Isn't he beautiful Nagi?" schudlig asked as he caressed Aya's sleeping head, watching him sleep with a type of admiration one only got when they were as elegant as a swan and yet as manly as a samurai.  
"Schuldig!" Nagi slapped the back of his teammates head, trying to clear his senses. He had come to see if Schu was ok only to find this!!!!  
"Owe...That hurt." Schuldig said as he rubbed the back of his head, Nagi glared, his cute blue eyes looked so innocent even in their death glare they looked more like a pout.  
"Come on Nagi...He was practical begging for attention, poor man just needed some love, just like me." Schuldig said and Nagi sighed as he stood up, pacing at the foot of Schuldigs bed.  
"that's all fine and dandy but...What are you going to do now..." Nagi took one look at the pleading on Schuldigs face and knew just what Schuldig was planning to do and he shook his head violently.  
"...No!!!! No! you can't keep him Schuldig! All your pets die! And Bradley would never let you."  
"Awe...But he could be useful to our team...He could get us coffee and stuff...Nagi what if we don't tell Bradley...What if brad don't know who it is..." Nagi scoffed at Schuldig.  
"I'm not helping you with this one, you crazy bastard." Nagi said as he stormed over to the door, casting Schuldig one last glare.  
"Your on your own..." and with that he slammed the door and was gone leaving Schuldig to pounder things.  
The German man sighed heavily and shifted back into the bed, pulling the covers up over Aya's back, they had been up when Nagi had came in. he snuggled the red head closer and Aya held Schuldig closer.  
"Ah...sleep." Schuldig said and softly touched Aya's temple and fell asleep with a smile almost instantly.

The next morning was no longer gray like the night had been and when Aya woke he found himself in his German lovers arms, he couldn't' recall how he had gotten there but could vaguely feel the feeling that he and Schuldig had made some sort of promise, and Schuldig had kept his end of the bargain. It took only a few moments to remember the events of last night, the feeling of dried cum was more then enough to remind him and after frowning for a few seconds, Ayas normal look was a frown, a warm smile cracked his lips and he softly leaned down to kiss Schuldigs forehead, that face looked so much more pretty when it wasn't smirking smugly as schudlig beat you up despite your best efforts.  
Schuldig groaned and moved, smiling warmly before smacking his lips and snuggling back into sleep.  
Aya got out of Schuldigs messed bed, his pail skin full of Schuldigs little love bites and suck marks. Aya smiled fondly as he searched his body for them, each one bringing back a little piece of the memory he had with Schuldig.

Schuldig woke up quite a bit later then Aya and he was only awoke because he felt himself get cold.  
he opened up his mind and softly searched the room, finding Aya's mind quite near him he smiled and put out a soft glowing emotion towards Aya, he called it a mental hug. A Soft fuzzy feeling of warmth that wrapped around your brain.  
When his eyes met Ayas ,because Aya wasn't sure what that feeling was but had looked to the only other person in the room, Schuldig smiled softly and his one hand motioned for Aya to come over.   
Aya was in his bath robe and looked wet like he had just finished using his shower and so Aya came over to the bed, his elegant movement folding his legs underneath him so he could sit near Schuldig.  
And they leaned into one another and Schuldig got warm soft kissing first thing in the morning. They both smiled when done, Schuldigs hand coming up to brush Ayas wet ear tails away from his pretty face.  
"Good morning beautiful." he whispered and Aya nearly blushed.

Ken opened the shop in the morning, he and Yohji did every Tuesday. The birds were singing happily and the sun had just finished drying the rain from the night before, it was April after all and showers were common and welcome by most. everything was perfectly in place, nothing missing nothing gone wrong, ken had just finished putting up the new arrangements Omi had made the day before. They were stunning in colors of red and white, almost like valentines day flowers and Ken was sure they would sell quite fast.  
Yohji made his way down stairs, with a cup of coffee for the both of them.  
"Where did Omi go?" Asked the older blond and Ken took a gulp of his coffee before answering.  
"Went to go get some milk, I ate the rest of it with my cereal."   
"Ok."  
"He should be back fairly soon."

The rain had just been evaporated, and the nice warm sunshine was so nice and the smell of the nearby noodle vendor just made the small blond boys stomach growl. He wasn't in a hurry so he stopped to get some for lunch.  
Sitting by the parked bike he munched on the noodles quietly watching the pigeons squabble over some bird seed laid out by an old woman.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'Schuldig, I don't want to leave...'  
'...I don't want you to leave either Aya...but I can't see a way for you to stay...'  
'...'  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something caught Omi's eye, a slight flash of red, a image of someone he thought gone out of his life forever, something from the past.  
he nearly dropped his noodles out of the scare, then put them down and got on his bike, racing towards that image in hopes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'...Pleas Schuldig...Do it, it's the only way.'  
'...Aya...your life, your friends...your sister...What will they do without you?'  
'...I don't care anymore...Schuldig I don't want to leave'  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omi skidded to a stop, waving his arms violently, leaving his bike on the sidewalk and dashing through the heavy traffic, nearly getting hit twice he grabbed onto the mans coat, swinging the larger, older red head around, big blue eyes full or tears and amazement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'...don't you want to say goodbye?'  
'No.'  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aya...Aya where have you been! I have missed you so much! Why did you leave, Why!? I'm sorry Aya...I'm sorry for fighting with you, please come back!" Omi sobbed, clinging to Aya, who was beyond all doubt Aya, he had the same eyes face...Same way he walked.

"Excuse me...do I know you?" Asked Ran, his green eyes blinking as the other blond boy hugged him, he didn't want to push the poor boy away, the poor thing looked traumatized.   
"What are you saying?" Omi looked up and realized the color of Aya's eyes,no longer those beautiful violet eyes so cold and icy he had fallen so madly in love with.  
"Aya..." Omi whispered, reaching up to touch his face and the man frowned and batted his hand away.  
"...What's happened to you? Aya?"  
"I don't know who you are talking about...My name is Ran." said Ran with a puzzled frown, taking the boys arms away from around him and then stepping away.  
"...you must be mistaken..."  
"No!..you are Aya Fu-..."  
"...Ran..." Schuldig came up from behind, appearing out of the crowd and put and arm around his lovers waist, softly kissing his cheek.  
"Is something the matter?" He asked and Ran took Schuldigs hand and shook his head, bright green eyes still frowning.  
"No...This boy just mistook me for someone else." he said with a smile at the blond boy.  
Omi just stood there without blinking or moving, so completely shocked by all this, his heart felt about to break.  
"good luck finding whom ever it may be your looking for." Said Aya as he turned away, Schuldig was the only one to look back over his shoulder at Omi with a smug smirk on his face as Aya wrapped his arm around the Germans waist and they disappeared back into the crowd.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
'...I don't want to remember anymore Schuldig...Please, let me start new, with you.'  
'...Are you sure Aya?'  
'Yes...Please, call me Ran.'  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
